nicktoonsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmo
Cosmo Cosma is one of the main characters on the show. He is one of Timmy Turner's fairy godparents alongside his wife, Wanda and his son, Poof. Cosmo is one of the dumbest characters on the show, rivaled only by Timmy's Dad, and his ideas are what often lead Timmy into trouble. Cosmo is voiced by Daran Norris in the cartoon, who also voiced the CGI version of Cosmo in the live action "Fairly Odd Movie". A humanized version of Cosmo also appeared in the live movie, played in live action by Jason Alexander. CharacterEdit Cosmo is Timmy Turner's fairy godfather. Along with his wife, Wanda, he was tasked with making miserable Human children happy by granting them wishes and keeping them safe. Unfortunately, due to Cosmo's immense lack of intelligence, he often times puts Timmy in danger with his wishes, or misinterprets the wording of a wish and grants it wrong, wreaking havoc. Despite his low I.Q. and a tenancy to argue with Wanda, he really does love his wife and his godchild. He often goes along with Timmy's wishes unlike Wanda who is a little strict about them. He and Wanda eventually would have a child together named Poof. He is the younger son of the overprotective Mama Cosma, who did not approve of his marrying Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma in the least bit and has often tried to separate the two. He was once the last Fairy ever born, as his birth caused the ban of fairy babies, until Poof came. He apparently was in a band where he played the electric triangle, though tomatoes were thrown at him every time he played. DescriptionEdit Cosmo has green hair,green eyes,and wears a white shirt with a black tie, and black pants and shoes. Like all Fairy Godparents, he has a magic wand, fly-like wings which allow him to float, and a crown floating above his head. Cosmo seems to have gotten most of his appearance from his long lost father, Papa Cosmo. PersonalityEdit Cosmo is usually the cause behind Timmy's crazy adventures, often misunderstanding circumstances, or agreeing to grant a dumb wish. He will sometimes cause Timmy to realize what has to be done to reverse a wish, but this does not happen often. He keeps a diary, which has all of his deepest, darkest secrets, including the fact that he is afraid of the hunt. He is often the subject of magic from Wanda, who usually does something to him to shut him up, including zipping his mouth, and then encasing him in vanadium. There are countless other scenarios. He is often rather careless, but loves Wanda and Timmy Turner through his destructiveness. Cosmo is noted to be one of the most powerful fairies ever, seeing as he blew up all of Fairy World in the first 5 seconds after he was born, sunk Atlantis 9 times, destroyed Fairy World again 5 times, caused Mt. Vesuvius to erupt and destroy Pompeii, transformed El Dorado into Pittsburg, summoned up a gigantic three-headed hydra, whom he dubbed "Snowball", with one careless wave of his wand, and was able to accidentally wish away Wanda's wand and make wands in Wishology, which is something that it is said that fairies cannot do when they say that magic cannot wish away magic. But sometimes it's so crazy. Cosmo also has had a big crush on the Tooth Fairy in some episodes but yet never had a chance to show it because she is in a relationship with Jorgen. Wanda was always jealous and angry with the Tooth Fairy because she thinks she's better and prettier than her. IntelligenceEdit Cosmo's intellect, or lack of thereof, is often a source of many of the disastrous wishes that happen on the show. His head is quite literally empty and has no brain inside to speak of. According to "Fairly Odd Baby", his head is completely full of jelly. He will either misinterpret a wish completely, ignore a rule or plot point which would prevent the wish from easily being unwished, or outright wish-grant the wrong thing that leads to trouble for Timmy. In earlier episodes, Cosmo and Wanda usually split some of the blame, being "two halves of a whole idiot", but in later seasons it is usually just Cosmo being irresponsible that leads to chaos. In some rare cases, especially in a few Season 7 episodes, Cosmo shows brief and uncharacteristic bouts of knowledge when is able to guess or summarize the plot of an episode without any other character knowing what is going on. It can also be argued that since giving birth to Poof, Cosmo has started to mature little by little as he learns to be a father. In the early "Oh Yeah! Cartoons" shorts, Cosmo was considerably more intelligent (and Wanda less intelligent) than how he would later be in the show. BackgroundEdit Early lifeEdit Ever since the day Cosmo was born, he has been causing chaos. When he got a magical rattle, he accidentally used it to turn Jorgen into a bomb that blew up a portion of Fairy World. The second he got old enough to receive his first wand, he turned his father into a fly, never to be seen again. Later on, because of his lack of control over his magic, his mother sent him to the Fairy Godparent Academy, where Jorgen Von Strangle taught him as well as many others. Cosmo has then been known as the worst thing to happen to Fairy World everywhere. Examples include: when fairies learned accuracy with their magic and turned flying plates into birds and butterflies, he turned his plate into a destructive dragon that he named "Snowball", which became his new pet, and while fairies discovered the strange place of Atlantis, Cosmo sunk it, gaining the nickname "The Accursed One". This caused Jorgen to despise Cosmo. Meeting WandaEdit : After graduating with the worst results, he became a full-fledged fairy, and sunk Atlantis another eight times. The amazing and unbelievable chaos and destruction Cosmo caused made the Supreme Fairy Council have Jorgen add a new rule to Da Rules that would forbid the birth of any more Fairy Babies, making Cosmo the last Fairy ever born, until Timmy wished they had a baby and Poof was born (Jorgen wrote the rule on a sticky note but never officially put it in). Because he was so disaster-prone, nobody wanted to be around him, turning him into an outcast who was bullied by everyone, even the nerds. While he was working at a fast food restaurant, he met Wanda, which happened to be love at first sight, proposed to her with a chewed pen cap, and they later got married. But, according to Nick.com's short Cosmo's Baby Book, Cosmo and Wanda first met when they were babies. FamilyEdit Cosmo's family includes his mother, the overprotective Mama Cosma, and his father, Papa Cosmo, who he turned into a fly. He also has an unseen grandfather, Grandpa Gonzo. His wife is Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (who Mama Cosma hates), his son is Poof and his current godchild is Timmy Turner. He also has an older brother called Schnozmo (although earlier on in the series, Wanda said that Cosmo was an only child). Recently, Mama Cosma has not been as mean to Wanda, possibly implying that since Poof was born, they had a truce. Birth of PoofEdit :About a year or so after receiving Cosmo as his fairy godparent, Timmy wishes that Cosmo and Wanda would have a baby together in hopes that they would become happier. Due to the awkward way that Fairy Pregnancy works, Cosmo was the one who became pregnant (instead of Wanda). He began to throw up purple goo everywhere, had strange mood swings and cravings, and his belly became big and round. Although the Pixies and Anti-Fairies were plotting to steal Cosmo's baby away, they did not succeed, and Cosmo and Wanda welcomed a son named Poof into their family. Future lifeEdit In the live action film "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Cosmo is still Timmy Turner's fairy godfather after thirteen years. Cosmo is seen in both CGI-animated form (voiced by Daran Norris) and a live action "human" form where he is played by Jason Alexander. In the film, Cosmo and Wanda try to put a stop to Timmy's budding relationship with Tootie, because if he falls in love with her, he will lose his fairies forever. At one point, Cosmo and Wanda transform themselves into humans in order to disrupt Timmy and Tootie's date. After Tootie is captured by Hugh J. Magnate Jr., Cosmo and Wanda initially decide to not rescue her so that they can stay with Timmy, but Poof gives them an "intense stare of guilt" and brings them to realize they've been doing the wrong thing. They are then suddenly captured by Mr. Crocker and placed in his Atomic Fairy Incarcerator, where their magic is rerouted so that are forced to grant Magnate's wishes, which also slowly drains their life force. However, Timmy manages to save them by confessing his love to Tootie and passionately kissing her, which causes him to officially lose the fairies due to him having now officially grown up, but also frees them from Magnate. In the end, because of how much Timmy loved them, though, the Fairy Council adds the Timmy Turner Loophole to Da Rules, allowing Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to stay with Timmy into his adulthood, and with Tootie allowed to know of their existence. In Channel Chasers, it is shown that he and Wanda will become fairy godparents to Timmy (and presumably Tootie)'s future children Tammy and Tommy. RelationshipsEdit Cosmo and WandaEdit : Cosmo and Wanda is considered the official pairing of the show, and has countless episodes and merchandise which support it. Cosmo is shown to love and care about his wife very much. In some episodes, this is inverted, and Cosmo seems to dislike Wanda or want to escape from marriage, but this is almost universally considered bad writing by fans, and has never had a long-term effect on their relationship in the series. In some episodes, Cosmo always defends Wanda and gets jealous from Juandissimo. This proves that Cosmo really loves his wife and always will. Cosmo and Wanda met when they were teenagers; Cosmo was a nerd that worked a diner, and Wanda was a popular girl. Cosmo proposed to Wanda with a chewed pen cap. They eventually got married, and have been so for thousands of years. Cosmo and TimmyEdit In some cases, Cosmo's stupidity rubs off the wrong way on Timmy, and he is usually the one causing Timmy to make a bad wish when Wanda is advising against it. Cosmo and Timmy share more of a buddy relationship rather than a father-son relationship. Despite falling for Cosmo's ideas, Timmy is usually well aware of how intelligent Cosmo really is, but if it sounds fun enough Timmy will go with it anyways. Cosmo and PoofEdit Cosmo and poof have a good relationship like a young father and infant son would have. Poof refers to Cosmo as "Dada" and somewhat recognizes his father's stupidity, but loves him with all his heart. Whenever Cosmo and Wanda get taken away from Poof, he starts to cry and will be stopped by Timmy making faces to him . Cosmo's WeaknessesEdit *The Hunt *Super Toilet *Butterfly nets *Wanda's influence *Magical Build-up *Churros *Lint *Mr. Niegh Niegh *String *Bacon Trivia *His hair is the same style as Timmy Turner, except colored green instead of brown. *Cosmo was originally designed as a fat bald lazy slob, a cross between Homer Simpson and Fred Flintstone. He was given a black tie to look like he was "always going to work" and to add to the show's 1950's feel. *In the earliest shorts, Cosmo had a deep, suave voice, and was less moronic, and he and Wanda were both relatively careless and bubbleheaded ("We're two halves of a whole idiot!"). This as since changed, as over the course of the show Cosmo's changed from one half of a fairly goofy couple to the main source of carelessness and trouble, while Wanda's changed into a more sensible character. *Before he married Wanda, Cosmo was going to ask the Tooth Fairy for a hand in marriage. *He once bet Juandissimo Magnifico to Wanda for a nickel, which he apparently likes because of its luster. in another episode, he finds a nickel and names it Phillip. Phillip is a girl nickel (as noted in the quotes section below), and is seen in at least one other episode. *Cosmo is younger than Wanda, according to Fairly OddBaby, as he was the last baby born in Fairy World. *He is the brother-in-law of Blonda, Wanda's twin sister. *He doesn't like the hunt . *He keeps his own diary, just like Vicky. Which both were revealed in A Bad Case of Diary-Uh!. *There has been several instances he has no brain, but somewhere he has a really tiny one, as shown in the first power hour. But his head is also full of grape jelly, dancer was dancing on his brain one time, and sometimes, elevator music can be heard playing from his head. *He has a pet hog named Steve that lives in his pants. *In the original cartoon, featured in 'Oh Yeah! Cartoons', Cosmo was actually smart. *Several instances (his name, his name in Timmy the Barbarian) refer to the name Julius. *His name in Greek means "world". *He supposedly wears a diaper. He has been seen wearing underwear most of the time, but after Fairly Odd Baby, he was seen wearing diapers throughout the show. *All of Cosmo's pets are named from Jimmy Neutron Characters (Carl the Ant, Cindy the Bee, Jimmy the Cat). *He often flirts with other female characters he deems attractive (e.g. Tooth Fairy) which often angers Wanda. *He is the only fairy to go through an on-screen Fairy Pregnancy. *He likes rice, pie, corn, lemonade, pudding and churros. *It says he is the last fairy baby(before Poof), but Binky is younger by like 9000 years. *His favorite flower is the rose revealed in the video game "Shadow Showdown". *Cosmo's old band is called The Fairies. It consists of himself on the electric triangle, Eric Clapton on the guitar, Pan on the pan flute, Santa Claus on drums, and Ludwig Von Beethoven on the organs.(They were seen in the episode Boys in the Band.) *Cosmo is allergic to nuts, revealed in the "Squirrely Puffs" episode, although in past episodes he has been seen eating nuts without allergic reactions. The nuts he ate in Squirrelly Puffs may have been a special kind of nuts that he is allergic to or that Cosmo takes a medication to prevent having an allergic reaction to nuts. *In the anime series Sonic X, there is a character known as Cosmo in its third season. While both characters have the same name and color of hair, the only 2 differences is that they have opposite genders and different eye colors. *He is apparently the reason why Denzel Crocker lost both him and Wanda due to allowing himself to be revealed to humans. *He is a distant relative of the Von Strangle family, according to the episode "Cosmo Rules". *He is scared of words. *Darran Norris who voices Cosmo also voices over many male characters of the show including Anti-Cosmo and Jorgen von Strangle. *Cosmo's brain is probably located in butt according to Balance of Flour but other episodes strongly disagree with this. *Cosmo is known as Super Not-Cosmo in the episode Super Zero. *Cosmo seems to have gotten most of his appearance from his long lost father, Papa Cosmo. *Cosmo and Wanda have been married for over ten thousand years. *Cosmo is scared over Super Toilet and the hunt *According to A.J. Cosmo looks way smarter then Mr. Turner. *Cosmo doesn't speak dog. *He has called Timmy sport apparently three times in the series so far.